


Safe (In Your Arms)

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley notices the way Colin's body has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe (In Your Arms)

The first time after the break (after all of Colin's travels, after Georgia's...after Georgia), the first time back in Cardiff squalor (comparatively speaking), when they get into their costumes and Bradley turns, expecting to see bony shoulders and clavicles for days, but instead is met with a wall of muscle, intense ripples with every movement Colin makes, he's left gaping.

That same gape is how he approaches the exposed skin later, in complete awe, feeling almost brittle in its wake, watching goose pimples form as his fingers trace delicate lines up and down Colin's back, shoulders, arms.

When Colin lets out a strangled moan and shivers, Bradley knows he can't hold back anymore. He slides into him, already slick and opened, and thrusts and thrusts, fucking himself back into the comfort of Colin's body. 

His grip on Colin's arms doesn't encircle them like it used to anymore, is met with straining muscles, and it pushes Bradley to fuck harder and faster, setting a punishing pace until Colin starts thrusting back, lifting up his hips and tilting his arse against Bradley. And now that he's much stronger, it just feels so fucking good, almost surreal. 

Bradley's getting close now and he wraps his arm around Colin's torso (wider and stronger with all the muscle) and pumping his cock hard and fast, the tight channel of his foreskin slicking the way until finally Colin shivers underneath him and clenches around Bradley, coming in pulses all over his fingers. 

And that's it. The thing that pushes Bradley over the edge until he's coming, spilling himself into Colin and bending down to mouth at his broad muscled back and kiss and lick at his shoulders and arms until he's spent.

Even after he pulls out and they rest next to each other, brushing sweaty skin tentatively together, Colin curls up against Bradley, wrapping his arms around him and Bradley feels completely different than before, safer, calmer somehow, in the arms of this larger Colin, but he doesn't dwell on it, doesn't comment. He lets his lips run back and forth along the strong muscle, leaving gentle kisses wordlessly until Colin's even breaths against the side of his neck lull him to sleep.


End file.
